Molded case circuit breakers for residential and commercial applications are generally provided with load and line lugs at the installation site by direct attachment to the circuit breaker line and load straps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,195 entitled "Circuit Breaker with Novel Terminal Strap" describes an industrial-rated molded case circuit breaker wherein the line and load lugs are attached to the line and load terminal straps by means of clearance holes formed through the bottom of the lugs and threaded opening formed through the ends of the straps.
When multi-pole industrial-rated circuit breakers are to be connected within large installations, the attachment of the line and load terminal lugs within each pole of each circuit breaker constitutes a labor intensive operation.
One purpose of the instant invention therefore is to provide a line and load terminal lugs arrangement whereby no such attaching screw is required to fixedly attach the line and load terminal lugs to corresponding line and load terminal straps arranged within the line and load lug compartments.